Confession
by Lazerwolf314
Summary: They had both known that this day was coming. The day when they finally told the truth about what they were to one another and despite the overwhelming restrictions, it was time to come clean. Sequel to 'Ultimatum'.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm back! I have finally gotten around to continuing my 'Truth's' series, in which 'Ultimatum' is the first. This follows immediately after it. Please, let me know what you think and I truly hope you enjoy. I also hope that this is up to par with the first. Without further ado, here is 'Confession'._

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Flashpoint._

* * *

><p>It was the day after they had finally reached a decision on what they would do about the feelings between them. They left her house early, still flushed from residual effects of the night. The car ride was filled with exchanged looks of love and worry and hope, along with vague conversation to keep their minds off the fore coming future. Both knew that what they were going to do could go in so many different directions, next to none of them pleasant. But as they had agreed upon the previous day, neither of them could live in this secrecy any longer.<p>

They arrived at the SRU early and both noted only a few cars were scattered around the lot. They had both agreed that today would be the best to come clean as Team One had been rotated off for two days. The knowledge that they could get a word alone with the Sarg was comforting at the same time they wished they could be around their friends as well. Their family.

He led the way into the station, both careful to keep a clean distance between them.

"_Jules. We need to talk."_

Even now, she could remember that feeling of fear that had been jolted through her at those words. It was something that welled dread inside of her, the overwhelming feeling of panic that things were going to crash around them. As she walked next to him, bits and pieces of the day before surfaced before her eyes.

_"We need to figure out what we are going to do."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean, what are we going to do about us? We can't keep doing this forever."_

That had been the moment when things had started to fall into place for her. She remembered what she had told him in that coffee shop all those months ago, when things had first ended. And she remembered the shock of realizing that she did indeed love him, and that it was too late to back her callous words. Then, she had been stupid to believe that it would all blow over, that things would return to the way it had been before.

Letting her hand brush discretely against his, she didn't turn her head and withdrew her hand quickly, but not before she felt him grab her pinkie and squeeze gently.

_"Jules, this needs to stop." At those fateful words, her heart had frozen. And something cold had settled on her shoulders. But then he had continued. "No like that. The sneaking around, the lying. The hiding. I'm so tired. I don't think I can keep doing this anymore."_

That had been all she had needed to truly see through his tough exterior into the damaged man lying within. The one she had failed to see and understand. The one she had been blinded to by her rapid perusing of being the best and her team. But it was his team now too.

What had terrified her at the same time she found herself elated was that when he spoke those words, she was finally able to admit that she was tired too. She hadn't known it, but the stress of lying was slowly chipping away at her as well. And now she could really see what she wanted. She wanted love from a man that cared for her with all of his heart.

So she had said those words, the ones that had come to her flawlessly.

_"I understand. It's getting too hard. I chose wrong before. I put the team before everything and look what happened. We nearly fell apart. So, this time, I'll do it right."_

While Toth's treats still loomed above the two of them, they had finally found what they needed. Each other. But the man was just another hurdle they would have to cross when they got to it. First came fixing all of the cracks between them.

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too. So much."_

A smile flickered across her face briefly but she tamped down on it when they entered to briefing room, where Greg was mulling over some old case files. Thankfully, Sam had called earlier to confirm that their boss was here, making sure that Winnie kept quite that they were coming in.

Rapping sharply against the metal doorframe, they kept a professionally distance for when Greg looked up, confusion flickering across the older man's face. There was a sharp flash of guilt when Jules realized just what type of burden they would be dropping on their friend; their confidant. But it was washed away when the logic that this was better than more lies filtered through.

"Sam, Jules, what are you doing here? You have the day off." He asked kindly.

"As do you Sarg." She found herself saying. She could feel Sam's eyes on her, but simply looked down at the man she could almost call a father.

"True. So, what can I do for you?" Leaning back in his chair, the files now abandoned in front of him, he looked at both with his full attention.

"Sarg, we have something to tell you." Sam spoke softly, but it was impossible to miss the seriousness in his voice. It had Greg sitting straight as he waited for one of them to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Sarg, we have something to tell you." Sam spoke softly, but it was impossible to miss the seriousness in his voice. It had Greg sitting straight as he waited for one of them to continue._

Watching his two officers shift before him, Greg felt a glimmer of realization of what was to come. Some part of him, a part that he had buried when he had first suspected, began to whisper. It told him just what he feared; and knew exactly what he was about to be told.

But he said nothing. Waiting. Aware Sam and Jules needed to come clean themselves.

Suddenly, Sam found himself at loss for words. He could feel Sarg's steady and kind gaze on him and a sort of shame filled him, knowing just what a position this would put the three of them in. Shooting his eyes sidewise, he looked to Jules, level headed and calm Jules, for help. For a second, he panicked as she was just as frozen; then her gaze turned to meet his levelly.

Silent words passed between, an understanding profound and echoing that told each exactly what needed to be done. Then delicate left hand and sturdy right reached out on their own accord and met. Fingers intertwined instantly, two lost puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly. Slow smiles were exchanged for brief seconds, before they were masked and replaced with respect and hesitancy as both met their trusted sergeant's eyes.

There was no reaction other than a twitch of an eyebrow and what may have been tentatively called an expression of happiness, which was swallowed up just as quickly as it had appeared.

Nervous and fidgety at Greg's apparent lack of reaction, Jules began to speak. "I'm sorry Sarg. We should have told you earlier. I- we didn't mean to put you in this position and I'm incredibly sorry. It's just… we-" The beginnings of a ramble were halted when Parker simply lifted a hand.

"Jules, there's no need to apologies. And I can see one on the tip of your tongue as well Sam. I'm not angry."

"What?" Sam heard himself blurt. Mentally, he kicked himself for saying something so stupid and instinctual, but there was no way to reel the words back in. The sharp pressure on his hand signaled Jules' flash of annoyance at his lack of subtlety.

Chuckling with good nature, Greg stood and approached the pair. He could see the nervousness, the hints of fear as they waited for his response and pride swelled. "Because you came to me. Had you not, this would be a different conversation altogether. But you both respected my trust and came forward. Thank you."

A full blown rush of laughter swept through him like a wave as he took in their stunned expressions. Did they realize just how much one mirrored the other?

Although the laugh brought forth warmth and light to the room, easing the tension in Sam's shoulders and letting Jules let out an explosive breath, it remained muted. Because, no matter how accepting their Sergeant was, it did nothing to stay the looming dark cloud that was Toth. Nor his ultimatum.

"However," wincing slightly internally, Greg could do nothing against the rush of concern and pity for his officers. "I'm sure you are aware of the consequences of your decision. And the position it places all of us."

Stepping back, he once again took his seat and gestured they should do the same. With another quick squeeze of pressure, Jules released Sam's hand and sat, followed shortly by the blue eyed sniper.

"We really never meant to put you in this place Sarg." Sam murmured. Jules nodded her agreement, distracted slightly by the papers spread across the table in front of her. Tilting her head, curiosity leaked through her system even as she kept her ears tuned.

Noting Jules' inquisitive regard, Parker didn't comment upon it. Instead, he solely to Sam. "I know Sam. And despite the problems it arises, I'm glad you did."

"How so?" Sam asked, his features forming to that of worry, confusion and, hidden beneath the two, joy.

"Even if it makes my job harder, it will be easier on the two. With you coming to me, Toth can't come down on you for secrecy and such." Greg replied gently, keeping his voice level for their sake. For, he knew that neither would like the idea of him stepping up to the plate for them. Hell, they would very likely do their best to refuse.

Even as he watched the protest light Sam's eyes and his mouth open to argue, there was a muted exclamation of shock from Jules. It was enough to deter Sam; his blue eyes instantly snapping to her. Leaning forward in concentration, Jules stared hard at the one paper to her left. A moment later, she looked up.

"Sarg, does that say what I think it says?"

* * *

><p><em>So. I've been doing some thinking regarding this series, Truth's as I've dubbed it. And I've realized that I already have two more installments floating around in my brain. Tentatively called Admission and Realization, this little world will be around a bit longer then intended, as I thought this would be the second and final one. Guess not. So, for all you fans (whom I love dearly), keep an eye out. They won't be posted for a while, but nevertheless, they will come. Perhaps even a third now that I think about it.<em>

_Reviews are love._


	3. Chapter 3

_With the final season of Flashpoint (sob) just around the corner, I figured it was high time I started back at writing some more for the fandom._

_I'm already missing it._

_However, I have much hope to continue with this little line of thought, so stay tuned!_

_Thanks to all for reading._

* * *

><p>The car ride back from the station was silent, with Sam at the wheel and Jules staring out the window with thoughtful eyes.<p>

A piece of paper rested on the dash between them.

Every once in a while, one or the other would glance at it, then look away when they caught the look from the person beside them.

It would shift idly from side to side along with the motions of the vehicle, but otherwise, did not fall.

The air held it, as it would a leaf.

Pulling to a stop at his apartment, Sam cast one last look at the paper, felt a smile tug his lips but tamped it down, and jumped from the car. As he rounded the front of the truck, Jules levelled first one look at him and the second at that paper, before snatching it up and yanking open the door.

She stepped out, the sheet held dangerously tight in her fist and made her way to Sam.

Without a word, he wrapped her under one arm and together they headed inside.

For a long moment, the room was deathly still, deathly quiet.

Then he spun her up into his arms and kissed her nose while she laughed and hugged him tightly.

"Congratulation Jules. You deserve it," he murmured into her ear before nibbling lightly at her neck.

"Thanks."

She shoved playfully at his shoulder, asking without words to be put down, and he relinquished his hold. She landed on the floor with a light thump and held the paper up once again, staring at it with uncontrollable delight.

She then began to shimmy her way around his living room, while he watched and laughed. Crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the counter, he could not take his eyes off her lithe form and revelled in the warmth spreading through his chest.

"I guess I'll have to call you _Sergeant _Callaghan from now on, won't I?" He queried, lifting a brow when she stopped and reread the page.

"Oh, you bet," she said, biting her lip in amusement.

Pushing off from the counter, he walked to her and tugged the paper from her hands.

The paper that had given them so much.

A future.

Without worry about their jobs or the team or Toth.

A future together without putting lives in jeopardy.

"Well, Sergeant Callaghan of the SRU's brand new Team Five, how do you propose we celebrate?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She let out a snicker, so unlike the regular Jules he knew and so full of life and joy, and Sam tumbled just a little more in love.

Peering up him with sparkling eyes, she rose to her toes and whispered, "I'm sure we can think of something."

Without further ado, he swept her up in his arms, laughing when she shrieked and growling when she began to move her lips down his jaw, and carried her to his room.

The paper lay, left behind but not forgotten, on the coffee table with the rays from a dying sun casting golden shadows.

The paper providing a doorway to a life together.

Jules' promotion orders to become Sergeant of the SRU's newly formed Team Five.

_The End._


End file.
